Espejos ustorios (EM)
ESPEJOS USTORIOS. (Fisica.) ] Categoría:Enciclopedia moderna Categoría:Diccionario E Categoría:Enciclopedia moderna - E ESPEJOS USTORIOS. (Fisica.) Cuando los rayos solares que llegan basta nosotros en direcciones casi paralelas, bieren la superficie de un espejo concavo, de modo que el que parte del centro del astro se confunda con el eje de dicbo espejo , la reflexion los bace coincidir casi en el foco de los rayos paralelos, donde sus acciones concentradas producen un calor bastante intenso para inflamar los cuerpos que alli se encuentran , ó fundirlos y vitrificarlos, segun su naturaleza; por eso ban recibido esos espejos el nombre de «sion-os. un cuerpo inflamado colocado al frente de un espejo cóncavo envia tambien bácia la superficie de este rayo, que despues de reflejados, se reunen en mi foco comun; pero fuera de que por si mismos tienen mucbo menos energia que los rayos solares, resulta de la divergencia sensible que los que caen cerca del eje están mucbo menos condensados en unes- ( 1) Pial. Timeo, p. 72, c.-Vrwsio , Ad CaiulJ, ' 2)" Propcrrio, IV, 7, 75 y 76. 3 Senec. Qaest. tiat.. 1. 17. * Quintil. f»il. Or. XI, 3, par.68. 5 Dig., .11, tiI. a, s. 19, par. 8.— Vitruv. IX, t. // umn. t-n nupt. Honor, el Mar., i()6. ete. Alen. XX, p. 687, c. Calim. Uymnin Lavaer Pallad, 17. pacio dado, lo cual quila al foco gran parte de su actividad. Puede bacerse que la incidencia de todos os rayos ocurra en direcciones paralelas, em- íleando dos espejos de un diámetro aproximado de Om, 40, y de una curvatura tal , que la distancia entre el foco y la superficie reflejan- e se encuentre tambien á unos O"', 40. Se co- ocan ambos espejos verticalmente. de manera pie sus concavidades se miren, y puedan alearse uno de otro sobre 10 metros ó mas. Se coloca en el foco del uno un carbon encendido, cuya combustion se entretiene soplándolo con gualdad por el lado donde está el espejo; los rayos que llegan á este , se reflejan paralelos, ocuentran la superficie del otro espejo y una segunda reflexion los bace rennir en el foco con bastante fuerza para encender un pedazo de yesca ó inflamar unos granitos de pólvora. Sean MM, MM' (lám. XI y XII, ftg. l.«), Jos espejos esféricos de cobre bruñido, colo:ados en frente uno de otro. Si su centro C, C', son conocidos, sus focos F, F', puntos medios de los radiosJAC, A'C',lo serán tambien. De otro modo, podrá determinarse la posicion delos focos, presentando un cuerpo luminoso en el eje ;C' , á una gran distancia de cada espejo , y )uscando el punto del mismo eje donde debe colocarse un vidrio destustrado, para que la mágen reflejada del cuerpo luminoso sea lo mas clara posible. Si se coloca un cuerpo ca- iente en P', un termómetro colocado en F, sube mucbo mas que si se apartasen los dos es- íejos ó uno de ellos. Si el cuerpo caliente es ína bala enrojecida, un pedazo de yesca colocado en F' puede inflamarse, aunque la distancia FF' sea considerable. El padre Kirker fue el primero que pensó sustituirá un espejo cóncavo varios espejos planos de tal modo dispuestos que los rayos del sol reflejados cu su superficie convergie- -rn á un mismo punto. No empleó mas que c-inco espejos, colocándolos de manera que los rayos se renniesen amas de 100 pies do distancia y notó que el calor era insorpotable. Abora bien, dice aquel fisico, si cinco espejos producen tanto efecto, ¿que no obtendremos con cien ó mil dispuestos del mismo modo?» (1) Varios fisicos intentaron reproducir el es- perimento; pero el espejo poligono ejecutado en 17-47 en el Jardin de plantas, bajo la direccion deBuffon.dejómuy atrás todo lo que basta entonces se babia becbo. Indujo á que el gran naturalista biciera aquel ensayo, el becbo bistórico de que Arquimedes babia incendiado las naves romanas con espejos ustorios. Veamos lo que dice el mismo lluffon. >Los autores contemporáneos de Arquimedes (tercer siglo antes de Jesucristo) y los de los siglos posteriores, no bacen mencion al* gima de dicbos espejos; Tito u vio, tan aficio- (I) Kirker, An magna ludí et tmkra. nado ¿ lo maravilloso, no babla de ellos; Poli bio, para quien nopodian pasar desapercibida las grandes invenciones, puesto que entra er pormenores acerca de las menos importantes- y describe minuciosamente basta las mas pe queñas circunstancias del sitio de Siraensa calla tambien acerca de lo mismo; Plutarco exacto y grave escritor, que recogio tanto becbos de !a vida de Arquimedes, nada babi sobre los espejos, y esto basta para duda con fundamento de la verdad do aquella bisto ria; pero no tenemos aqui mas que testimonio negativos y aunque no indiferentes, uunív pueden dar una probabilidad equivalente á U de un solo testimonio positivo. tGaliano, que vivia en el siglo II de la er cristiana, es el primero que citó el becbo á qu nos referimos. Despues de baber referido i bistoria de un bombre que encendia desde le jos un pedazo de madera resinosa mezclad, con estiercol de paloma, afiade que de es ta manera quemó Arquimedes la* naves romanas. tTambien bay testimonios parecidos ei dos ó tres autores del siglo siguiente que dicen que Arquimedes quemó desde lejos lo bagóles de los romanos, sin esplicar los me dios á que recurria. Pero los testimonios df los autores del siglo XII no son equivocos,) sobre todo los de Zonaras y de Tzetzes, ei decir, que nos indican claramente que era un invencion conocida por los antignos; porqu la descripcion que de ella bace el último di dicbos autores, infunde necesariamente la suposicion de que, ó inventó él mismo el mrdi de construir dicbos espejos, ó que lo aprendio} pitó en vista de algun autor que lo describia exactamente; de todos modos, el inventor, cualquiera que fuese, conocia muy bien la teoria de los espejos ustorios, puesto queTzelzes daá los pequeños espejos veinte y cuatro ángulos ó lados , figura la mas ventajosa de todas. « Xo bay que dudar, pues, que los espejos ustorios fueron conocidos y ejecutados antiguamente, y el testimonio de Zonaras no puedo ser sospecboso. Rcflere este autor que en el sitio de Constantinopla durante el imperio de Anastasio, en 514, Proclo quemó con espejos de bronce la fiota de Vitaliano, y añade que estos espejos eran un descubrimiento antigno atribuido por el bistoriador Ilion á Arquime- des, quelos empleó contra los romanos, cuando Marcelo sitio á Siracusa. No ban llegado á nuestros tiempos los libros de Dion; pero es de creer que existian en tiempo deZonaras. Evaluándose, pues, todas las probabilidades por una y otra parte, queda la presuncion de que Arquimedes inventó efectivamente dicbos espejos para usarlos contra los romanos. » El espejo que Buffon bizo construir constaba de ciento sesenta y ocbo cristales azogados, susceptibles de moverse en todos -sentidos; de suerte que era dueño ele fljarloa con diferentes grados de inclinacion. Resultaba de aqui qué podia dar al conjunto una forma mas ó menos cóncava y llevar el foco á diversas distancias. Este espejo quemaba la madera á doscientos pies y fundia los metales á cuarenta y cinco, estando su autor persuadido de que multiplicando los cristales, y mejor tal vez, empleando unos pequeños espejos planos exágonos de acero bruñido, podria producir los mismos efectos á una distancia mucbo mayor. He aqui i/?í,. 2."i la descripcion de un gran espejo de reflesion, llamado espejo dt Arqui- medcs, tal como se encuentra en Buffon (MI-VE- IULES, Introduccion.) El aparato se compone de trescientos sesen- ta espejos montados en un bastidor de bierro CDEF. Cada espejo es movible á fin de que las imágenes que reílejen puedan enviarse al mismo punto y coincidir en un mismo espacio. El bastidor,' que tiene dos muñones, es sostenido por una pieza de bierro compuesta de dos montantes MB, LA, ensamblados á espiga y mortaja con la curva ON; se mantienen :-u esa posicion por un travesaño 06 --y tres puntales, fijados por la parle superior en el eucrrm del montante y rennidos por la inferior á dos curvas que sirven de base, y que llevan unas rucdecillas, con las cuales Id máquina, aunque pesada, puede girar libremente sobre oi tablado, en cuyo centro se balla sujeta por nu eje R. El suelo ó plataforma insiste tambien sobre cuatro rodajas de madera que sirven para facilitar el trasporte de toda la máquina de im parase á otro. Para poder variar á voluntad las inclinaciones del espejo, y sujetarlo en la sitnaeion conveniente so le adapta una cremallera G, nontada sobre un piñon de linterna, cuyo eje, lespues de atravesar el montante y un puntal, ermina por un manubrio. En la parle posterior del espejo se encuen- ra un aparato, por cuyo medio las imágenes reílejadas de todos los puntos se dirigen á un nismo parage. Siendo este mecanismo bastan- e complicado y de prolija descripcion, reroiri- nos el lector ú la obra misma de donde bemos omado lo que antecede. Prosiguiendo el ilustre esperimentadorstis nvestigaciones sobre los espejos ustorios, ob- ervó que el vidrio tiene alguna elasticidad, y omo para quemar á grandfs distancias se ne- esiia una curvatura muy ligera, ideó tomar ristales de espejo ordinario, de pie y medio, e dos pies, de tres pies de diámetro, baceros redondear y sostenerlos sobre un grande ro de bierro bien torneado, despues de ba- er practicado en el centro un onlicio de dos ó res lineas de diámetro, para pasar un tornillo e pasos muy finos, que entraba en una fuer- a colocada al otro lado del espejo. Apretando tornillo, los espejos de tres pies adquirian asiante curvatura para quemar desdi cincucnla la á treinta pies, y los de diez y ocbo pulgadas quemaban á veinte y cinco pies. Sin embargo, como frecuentemente acontecia que los cristales se rompian por la solucion de continuidad establecida en el centro, Buffoa acudio para encorvarlos al peso mismo de la atmósfera; para ello le bastó colocar un espejo circular plano sobre una especie de tambor de bierro ó cobre, y añadirle una bomba para estraer el aire. Fácil era de este modo encorvar mas ó menos el cristal y determinar por consiguiente la combustion á mayor ó menor distancia. Halló ademas otro medio de determinar la curvatura del espejo; In quitó el azogue en el centro en un espacio de nueve á diez lineas, bizo labrar esta parte on forma de lente de una pulgada de foco y colocó dentro del tambor una media azufrada. Cuando se presentaba óste espejo al sol, los rayos quc pasaban por el lente central, se rennian en el foco despues de refractados y encendian In mecba: esta para arder absorbia una porcion de aire contenido en el tambor, y por consiguiente el peso de la atmósfera encorvaba al espejo, mas ó menos, segun lo que dur«ba la combustion. Tenia, pues, este aparato la singular propiedad de encorvarse el mismo y bacerse ustorio por la influencia del sol. Las ftgi. 3 y becbo cóncavo por la presion de uti tornillo aplicado en el crntro. El espejo está sostenido en la borquilla BCD ( fg. 3), montada sobre un pie dt tres ramas FFF. í:na tuerca D mantiene al espejo y á la borquilla sobre tipie y permite darle la inclinacion conveniente , por medio del regulador E. En el centro del espejo se ve la cabeza A liel tornillo por medio del cual se obtiene la concavidad deseada. En la llgura k se \o el espejo por su parle posterior. Dos muñones ItC entran en las palomillas de la borquilla. Una barra de bierro IG, (Ijada sobre un circulo del mismo metal ItCHK, que rodea al espejo sirve de punto de apoyo al tornillo de compresion. Las figs. 5, 6, 7 y 8 indican espejos becbos cóncavos por la presion del aire atmosférico. El primero de esos espejos consiste en un cilindro ó tambor de bierro (/?e/. 5), sobre una de cuyas bases bay un cristal azogado perfectamente plano, y en el otro una plancba de bierro reforzado por las reglas de bierro EE, Hil, colocadas de canto. Está fijado como el anterior sobre una borquilla y sobre un pie. Se vacia el aire que contiene el cilindro por medio de una bomba C, U, cuyo piston se Vncuentra en A. La fig. 6 presenta un corte perpendicular del cilindro despues de estraido el aire. XZ, espejo combado por la presion atmosférica. HG, plancba de bierro que sirve de fondo al cilindro. L, N, muñones. Las dos ¡i(IS. 7 y 8 representan el espejo en cuyo tambor se practica el vacio por medio de la combustion. C (fig. 7), lente practicada en el centro del espejo. Al) (fitj. 8), cristal cuyo grueso se ve. C, lente. K, tornillo que se quita para introducir la mecba azufrada. Abe, curvatura tomada por el cristal despues de la combustion de la mecba. Cuando se presenta un vidrio lenticular á los rayos solares, de modo que su eje coincida con su direccion, esos rayos, despues de baberse refractado dos veces, una al entrar eri el vidrio, otra al salir de él, van á rennirse en un punto llamado foco. Los cuerpos espuestos á la actividad de este foco, sufren en él alteraciones análogas á las que produce el foco del espejo concavo. La lente toma entonces el nombre de vidrio tistorio y tiene un poder proporcionado á su diámetro. Pero como no siempre es fácil bacerse con un trozo de cristal sin defecto, bastante voluminoso para fabricar una lente de crecida dimension, se ba idoado combar dos plancbas circulares de vidrio, bruñirlas por ambas caras y aplicarlas ó lijarlas una sobre otra, llenando el bueco con un liquido muy puro, como agua destilada, alcobol, etc. Buffon construyó un aparato de esa especie, de tres pies de 'diámetro, y obtuvo efectos estraordina- rios. Las figs. 9.a y 10 indican Ja construccion de ese aparato. La primera representa la lente montada sobre un pie, y la segunda su corte. NZ, vidrios encorvados que ban de rennirse. ni, corte del aro que mantiene rennidos los vidrios. a, bolellila de dos cuellos que sirve para introducir el liquido entre los vidrios. Sucede que el mucbo grueso que ba de dnrse á los cristales cuando tienen un gran diámetro y un foco corto, perjudica mucbo á su efecto. Bullon, ú quien citaremos otra vez, fue el primero que descubrio el medio de disminuir esc grueso, construyendo una lente de escalones. Tiene esta mucbas ventajas sobre la anterior, porque es fácil darle mas abertura y absorbe menor cantidad de luz. Con solo un diámetro de 18 centimetros, concentra los rayos solares con tal fuerza, quc los metales colocados en su foco arden al instante, y los panes de oro se funden. Cuanto mayor es la ostension de una leu'.e ordinaita, mayor e* el número de rayos que concentra. Pero ese foco no es mas que el con- junlo de una inflnidad de focos cuya dispersión en diferentes punios del eje, hace perder á los rayos gran parla de su actividad. Se les hace producir efectos mas poderosos, haciéndolos pusar por otro vidrio lenticular mas pequeño y de forma muy convexa, concentrando por este medio los royos en un espacio mas reducido en el cual su acción se ejerce con mas energía. La fig. 15 representa un espejo construido sobre ese principio. A,B son dos vidrios lenticulares mantenidos en las dos estremidades de una especie de jaula G; DD es una cremallera que sirve para dar al espejo la inclinación conveniente, é 1 un platillo destinado á recibiré! cuerpo sometido al experimento. • a, 6, (fig. 16), es la sección de los dos vidrios lenticulares, y h, i, el cono de rayos luminosos y caloríficos, doblemente refractados, cuya eslreniidad cae sobre el platillo I. A {fig. 17), es el gran vidrio lenticular visto de frente.